1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tennis net system and more particularly pertains to tennis net system which may be used to provide a ball receptacle for the server while practicing tennis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis serving practice among those who have no partner or attendant involves a relatively short period of serving balls and an even longer period spent in retrieving then from the court, shrubbery and other final destinations. Solo tennis enthusiasts have long sought a convenient method of serving balls to the desired zone of a tennis net without having to spend undue time and effort in collecting then before serving the next round of balls. The present invention provides a means of retaining tennis balls so that practice time can be optimized.
The use of tennis net systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, tennis net systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a receptacle for tennis enthusiasts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for tennis net systems in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,941,663 to Walker discloses an L-shaped tennis service catching net which stands on or about the boundaries formed by lines defining the service area in a corner of a tennis court. The disclosure would stand as an obstruction to normal play if not removed from the court after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,067 to Bramley discloses a tennis net and method of making same using a meshwork and an edge band folded containing plastic folded over on itself and heat welded to clinch the meshwork. The disclosure makes no provision for retaining served tennis balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,268 to Langslet describes a ball capturing tennis net assembly comprising a secondary net used in addition to a conventional tennis net as a means of capturing tennis balls. The disclosure makes no provision for a target at which the server could aim a serve.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,507 to Phillips et al disclosing a stand-up tennis ball catch net. The disclosure would have to be moved off of a tennis court before normal use of the court could resume, i.e., play could begin.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,185 to Bartasius describes a ball-retaining tennis net which consists of two layered meshwork's which trap tennis balls. The disclosure makes no provision for a target at which the server could aim a serve.
In this respect, the tennis net system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tennis systems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tennis net system which can be used to provide a receptacle for tennis enthusiasts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to provide a receptacle for tennis enthusiasts. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.